


The Infinite Loops

by MilesPrower2011



Series: Persona 5: FemMC [10]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, F/M, FemRen!, Let the game begin, More tags to be added, My FemPro AU, Protective Sojiro, Time Loop, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: Cursed and trapped in an infinite loop - Ren has been cursed to fail by the fake god of control, Yaldabaoth, after they failed to defeat him. Unsure what to do, Ren is forced to watch the same year go by over and over again. As it turns out, she isn't alone in this loop, finding out the ace detective is also trapped in this hell loop. Can the pair work together and end this loop? Or will it all crumble around them?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren
Series: Persona 5: FemMC [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The 41st Loop

Ren jumped, waking up and quickly looked around. The train ride, April the 9th. Back to the start once again. Ren chuckled as she remembered the last loop. She finally did. She confessed her feelings to Goro Akechi. She felt her cheeks grew hot as she remembered the details of what happened. She can’t wait to get off this train and call him. Once the train came to the station, Ren got off as she pulled her phone out. Ren called Goro, chuckling to herself that she memorised his number. 

_ “I wasn’t expecting you to call so quickly, Ren.” Goro said. _

Ren chuckled.

“I told you I would call as soon as I got off the train.” Ren laughed. “Let’s meet up.”

_ “Already on my way to Shibuya, meet me in Station Square.” Goro said. “We need to work on a plan.” _

“You know it, detective.” Ren said. “See you soon.”

Ren hung up and chuckled. Ren made it to the station square and sighed as she waited. She didn’t have to wait long for Goro. Ren scanned the ace detective and smiled.

“Shall we talk at Leblanc.” Goro suggested.

“Just a heads up, Boss doesn’t like me.” Ren warned him.

Goro chuckled.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Goro laughed.

Ren smirked. The pair headed off. Making it to Yongen-Jaya, Ren headed straight to Leblanc. Goro stayed back. After the elderly couple left, Sojiro scanned Ren who bowed.

“So, you’re Ren?” Sojiro questioned.

“Please take care of me.” Ren said.

“Uh-huh.” Sojiro whispered. “I’m Sojiro Sakura. You’ll be in my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you’re the one, huh?”

Sojiro then saw Goro who smiled.

“Oh, I’m Goro Akechi, I’m friends with Ren.” Goro introduced. “I hope it’s okay that I dropped by as well. Ren and I have some catching up to do.”

“It’s fine.” Sojiro said. “Follow me.” 

Sojiro turned around and started walking. Ren quickly followed him to the stairs, going up to the attic. It was a mess, like always. Goro was close behind them.

“This is your room.” Sojiro told her.

Ren smiled.

“I’ll at least give you sheets for your bed.” Sojiro added, turning around.

Ren nodded.

“You look like you wanna say something.” Sojiro pointed out.

“It’s perfect, thank you.” Ren said.

“Is that so?” Sojiro said. “Well, it’s up to you to clean it up.”

Ren nodded. Goro walked past, sitting on the sofa. Ren kept her eyes on Sojiro.

“Now then, I got the gist of your situation.” Sojiro started. “You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right? That’s what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah? And now that you’ve got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The court ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved. In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass.”

Ren sighed.

“It’s best you not talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business, you know. Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted.” Sojiro warned her.

“Got it.” Ren said.

“Cause any problems, and you’ll be sent straight to juvie.” Sojiro told her.

Ren nodded.

“We’ll be going to Shujin tomorrow.” Sojiro said. 

Ren nodded again.

“We’ll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There’s rarely a place that’ll accept someone like you, you know.” Sojiro told her.

Ren looked down as Sojiro scoffed.

“What a waste of my Sunday.” Sojiro complained.

Ren sighed.

“Your luggage arrived earlier. I left them over there.” Sojiro told her.

Sojiro walked off.

“Such a friendly welcome.” Goro laughed.

Ren sighed.

“Shut it.” Ren whispered. 

Goro stood up and looked around.

“Shall we start cleaning?” Goro asked.

“Huh?” Ren whispered. “Oh, I got this. You don’t have to help.”

“I’m here, aren't I.” Goro said.

Ren smiled. The pair got to work. 

“We can also talk about our plan.” Goro added.

“Of course.” Ren agreed. “Where shall we begin?”

“You told me the first Palace is Kamoshida, correct?” Goro said.

“Correct.” Ren confirmed.

“Explain to me what happens.” Goro told her.

Ren explained in detail what happens throughout Kamoshida’s Palaces and all the drama that comes with it both inside and outside the Palace. Once she was done, Goro sighed.

“You will go through it and awaken your power.” Goro told her. “I’ll join you on the second day.”

“That’s when Ryuji awakens to his Persona.” Ren reminded him.

Goro sighed.

“We can’t avoid that.” Goro said. 

“I want to save Shiho. I don’t want to see her on top of the school building.” Ren confessed. “I’ve watched it too many times. This time, I will save.”

“You’ll risk changing everything.” Goro warned her.

“If it means I save her, I’ll risk it all.” Ren told him. “It’s the same with you. I’ll do whatever it takes to save you. To stop you dying that day.”

Goro smiled.

“You really think there’s redemption for a killer.” Goro said.

“You’re not a killer!” Ren snapped. “You’re a puppet to that bastard. He just used you. A pawn in his game. No, it’s all him. Shido. He’s the one behind it all. And that false god.”

“You really believe that.” Goro said. 

Ren smirked as she walked over and stood right in front of him, no room to move between them.

“What if I told you, I’ve killed a few people in the many loops I have been through.” Ren confessed. “Do you hate me?”

Goro sighed.

“We can’t undo what has been done, but we can make the future bright. We will save Shiho and make Kamoshida pay, we will take down Madarame, then deal with Kaneshiro, heal Futaba and then, we will save Haru and wake her father up and end Shido’s rain of terror.” Ren told him. “Hell, let’s change Principal Kobayakawa's heart. We won’t let Shido or that god use us anymore! We aren’t toys or tools they can use freely!”

Goro smirked.

“There it is.” Ren whispered. 

“Sounds like you know what you want.” Goro said.

“Oh I do.” Ren said, wrapping his tie around her hand.

Ren pulled Goro closer.

“I know what I want and I got you right where I want you.” Ren teased. 

“If you keep this up, I won’t be accountable for my actions.” Goro warned her.

Ren chuckled, letting him go.

“Boss doesn’t like me so we better behave.” Ren said. “Also another thing is, I want to get Wakaba’s research, all of it, as soon as we can. That research makes it harder to take out that bastard god, plus I want to give it back to Futaba who is the rightful owner of it.”

“Of course you do.” Goro said.

“We can move freely around Mementos and Palaces as we need. We know what ones we can use to our advantage.” Ren explained.

“Indeed we do.” Goro agreed. “Don’t worry, I know where it is. Getting to it will be tricky.”

“Goro, between us, we can work it out.” Ren assured him. “After all, I have a few cards up my sleeves.”

Goro chuckled. The pair managed to clean the whole room, even the desk, shelves and pile she would always miss. It was late when they were done. Sojiro then walked up.

“What the heck? I heard you making all sorts of noise up here but I didn’t think you were cleaning.” Sojiro said.

Sojiro looked around.

“Actually, the place doesn’t look too bad.” Sojiro complimented. “Though, it’s only natural you’d want to keep your room tidy.”

Ren chuckled.

“I’m going to close up shop and get out of here.” Sojiro told them. “It’s late.”

“Right, of course.” Ren said.

“I won’t be the one looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late, you got that?” Sojiro warned her.

Sojiro headed off. Ren chuckled as she walked to her trusty box and grabbed a smoke.

“So what now?” Ren asked, lighting her smoke.

Goro looked at her. Ren grabbed her ashtray and walked up to the ace detective. 

“I’ll head off.” Goro said. 

Goro collected his briefcase that was on the sofa.

“We’re going to be fine, Goro.” Ren told him.

Goro looked at her and smirked.

“We better.” Goro said.

Heading off, Ren followed him out, locking the door. Heading back upstairs, Ren finished her smoke then checked her phone. There it was, the Meta Nav. 

‘I’ll make sure you’re on tomorrow.’ Ren thought. ‘But more importantly.’

Ren opened a group chat with Kokona, Maya and Saya.

**Ren:** Sorry ladies, I need a few things.

**Kokona:** Ren!

**Saya:** What is it Black Moon?

**Ren:** My work and night phone.

**Ren:** My work stuff, id and cards.

**Ren:** My red blanket.

**Ren:** My blue sake jug and cup set with a couple of bottles.

**Ren:** More smokes would be nice too.

**Ren:** My Black Moon attire.

**Ren:** Some more clothes, especially that red dress.

**Ren:** Plus my red suit.

**Saya:** That’s quite a list.

**Maya:** You’re up to something.

**Ren:** I am.

**Ren:** But I can’t tell you what it is. I need you to trust me.

**Kokona:** Ren?

**Ren:** I’ll explain when I come home.

**Saya:** Fine, I’m trusting you here.

**Ren:** As your right hand, I hope you do.

**Maya:** God, you scare me.

**Ren:** Relax my little owl.

**Saya:** We’ll send it Monday so it should be there by Wednesday.

**Ren:** Love you!

**Kokona:** I’ll drop by the apartment and start the packing there.

**Maya:** I’ll buy a large box.

**Saya:** I’ll get the smokes and other items that you might need.

**Saya:** Don’t get caught.

**Ren:** I won’t.

Ren chuckled as she got ready for bed herself. She visits the Velvet Room tonight after all. Ren looked out the window, before lying down and getting some sleep.

~XxX~

Ren woke up in the Velvet Room. Ren got up and walked to the front, the twins, Justien and Caroline, this isn’t the first time, ever since he trapped her in the loops, the twin wardens don’t show up in this meeting. It was just her and Yaldabaoth, who was in Igor’s form. Ren stared at him.

“Shall we skip the intro.” Ren told him.

Yaldabaoth chuckled.

“That look, I haven’t seen that look in many loops.” Yaldabaoth pointed out. “You really think you can stop me if you work with him.”

Ren chuckled.

“I can and will stop you.” Ren told him. “I’m not a toy you can play with! I’ll show you!”

Yaldabaoth chuckled.

“Then let the game begin.” Yaldabaoth declared. “Do not worry, I shall offer you all the support I offered you before. If anything, I’ll offer them to you straight away. I shall let the wardens know too.”

Ren chuckled.

“But, you will have a handicap this time.” Yaldabaoth warned her.

“And what’s that?” Ren asked.

Ren gasped feeling a sharp pain throughout her body. Yaldabaoth chuckled.

“You’ve died a total of 40 times.” Yaldabaoth reminded her. “You shall feel those moments before death, randomly of course.”

Ren looked at him with pure anger in her eyes.

“You’re on.” Ren accepted. 

She won’t lose this loser. Not again. This was going to be the last loop. She will be free. Alarms went off and Ren smirked. Time to go.

Yaldabaoth chuckles.

“Let the game begin.”


	2. The New Challenge

Ren woke up and sat up, gasping in pain. This is going to suck. She’s died so many times and in different ways, some won’t hurt as much, but a lot are going to be hard to hide. Ren sighed as she got up and ready. Time to face Principal Kobayakawa and Ms Kawakami, she is so not going to enjoy this. The same game played out, she was giving her student ID and a warning, on the way back, traffic was terrible.

They got back late, Sojiro gave her the journal to write in and another warning. Then of course he forgot the sign and called, using the yellow payphone. Once it was all done and over, Ren called Goro.

_ “What is it?” Goro asked. _

“Seems like Yaldabaoth has better plans.” Ren answered.

Ren felt pain throughout her body, dropping her phone as she cried out in pain, dropping to her knees. Ren then grabbed her phone, panting, putting it to her ear.

_ “REN!” Goro yelled. _

“I’m sorry, I’m here.” Ren assured him. “Give me a second.”

Ren pushed herself up and ran upstairs. Ren sat down on the sofa.

“I have died 40 times.” Ren reminded Goro. “And that bastard is going to make me feel the pain right before my death, randomly too.”

_ “That is going to be a problem.” Goro said. “But nothing we can’t handle.” _

“True.” Ren agreed. “Tomorrow’s the day. I’ll make sure the app is open and do everything like it did the first time.”

_ “Good, but be careful. We aren’t sure how things are going to change this time around.” Goro warned her. _

“What? Are you worried about me?” Ren asked.

_ “It’ll be a pain to have to start another loop so early.” Goro answered. _

“Sure thing.” Ren teased. “I’ll be fine. My acting skills have gotten so much better over the many loops. I can handle this.” 

_ “I hope you’re right.” Goro said. _

“Love you too Goro. Glad to know you have faith in me.” Ren said.

_ “Also, why did you run upstairs?” Goro asked. _

“Oh, Futaba has the place bugged.” Ren answered. “I’ll explain another day, but we have to be careful what we talk about down there.”

_ “Of course.” Goro said.  _

“I’ll let you go. I just wanted to update you.” Ren told him. “Take care.”

_ “Of course. You too.” Goro said. _

He hung up and Ren gasped. 

‘I’ll be fine. I can handle this.’ Ren told herself.

~XxX~

The next day happened like it has many times before. Ren did decide to rub Morgana's head once he was released from the cell. He was so cute, she couldn’t help herself. After they left the Palace, Ren grabbed Ryuji before the police came and started walking back.

“Whao, slow down.” Ryuji said.

“Come on, I don’t want to deal with the police.” Ren told him. 

Ryuji looked back. They ducked back into the alley and ran straight to school. There it was. Ren sighed as she crossed her arms.

“What the hell man!?” Ryuji asked.

“Something is wrong here.” Ren said. “Keep what happened between us, we’ll talk later.”

Ryuji looked at her confused.

“Just trust me!” Ren snapped.

Ryuji nodded.

“All right, man.” Ryuji whispered.

Ren sighed.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered.

The pair headed inside. The same old thing happened. Kawakami scolded her for being late. Ren was taken to class and she introduced herself. After she sat down, Ren sighed as she thought about what happened. Due to not dealing with the police, they didn’t run into Kamoshida or that counselor. That alone should change a couple of things. Ren sighed. 

After school, Ren headed off. Kawakami warned her to go home, then Ryuji walked over. Kawakami of course made the comment about Ryuji’s hair who walked off after he asked her to meet him on the roof. Kawakami warned her to stay away from Ryuji. It was different than before. Ren nodded and sighed. 

Kamoshida and Principal Kobayakawa came up the stairs, talking about the volleyball rally. The pair split up and Ren sighed. This happened before, back in the loop where she didn’t form the Phantom Thieves or run into the police, like today.

Ren headed up to the roof, she needed to talk to Ryuji. She’s a little nervous about this talk. Making it upstairs, Ren took a deep breath and headed out onto the roof. Ryuji looked at her as Ren walked over. 

“There you are.” Ryuji said. “Sorry for callin’ you up here like this.”

“It’s fine, we need to talk anyway.” Ren said.

“I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like, don’t get involved with him, huh.” Ryuji said.

“She said you’re trouble.” Ren admitted.

“Heh, we’re in the same boat.” Ryuji added. “I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone’s talking about it.”

Ren sighed.

“Unfortunately.” Ren said.

“No wonder you were so gutsy.” Ryuji pointed out.

Ren chuckled as she walked to the closest desk, leaning against it.

“What was all that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at a castle” Ryuji asked. “It wasn’t a dream, right? You remember it too, yeah?”

“Yeah, I remember it.” Ren answered. “Won’t be forgetting it anytime soon either.”

“Well, just ‘cause both remember, it doesn’t mean much though.” Ryuji whispered.

Ren sighed, what is she going to say?

“I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah… thanks man.” Ryuji said.

“It was nothing.” Ren assured him.

“But man, that Kamoshida we saw there…” Ryuji whispered. “You prolly don’t know about it, but there are some rumours about him.”

“I think I’ve run into in the hallway, he’s the volleyball coach.” Ren said.

“Yeah, the ripped mophead.” Ryuji said. “That asshole who was all full of himself at the castle.”

“Yeah.” Ren agreed.

“No one says anything ‘cause he’s some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals. The way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real ‘cause of that.” Ryuji explained. “I wonder if we can go back to that castle again?”

“I wonder.” Ren whispered.

“Ugh, forget it. Must’ve all been a dream! It has to be!” Ryuji said, standing up. “Sorry to drag you here like this. That’s all I had to say.”

“It’s okay.” Ren assured him.

“You know, we might be pretty similar. I feel like we’re gonna get along just fine as troublemakers.” Ryuji admitted. “I’m Ryuji Sakamoto.”

“Ren Amamiya.” Ren introduced.

“I’ll come talk if I see you around. Don’t ignore me, all right?” Ryuji said.

“Same goes to you.” Ren said.

“Seeya.” Ryuji said, heading off.

Ren sighed, mostly the same. She wanted to change this, but once again she failed. Ren yawned as she heads off, texting Goro. Due to the amount of loops, the side effect of traveling to the Metaverse doesn’t really affect her much. She still feels a little tried, but that's it. 

Making it back, she was scolded by Sojiro and Ren quickly apologised. Goro walked in and Sojiro sighed, giving her a warning and reminder of her position. Ren and Goro headed upstairs.

“How did it go?” Goro asked.

“Same as always.” Ren answered.

Ren sighed.

“I was going to change things up but I failed.” Ren confessed.

“It’s fine.” Goro assured her.

“I’m just so tired of all these loops.” Ren cried. “I want this to end.”

Goro sighed.

“I know.” Goro whispered. 

“Mishima looked like crap today.” Ren whispered. 

“Isn’t he the one who spreads your record?” Goro asked.

“Under orders from Kamoshida.” Ren told him. “I feel so useless.”

Goro sat his briefcase down, walking up to Ren. Ren looked at him and Goro pulled her into a kiss. Ren smiled as she wrapped her arms around her neck. 

“You’re so greedy.” Ren whispered. “If you’re not careful, I won’t be able to hold back.”

“Is that so?” Goro said.

Ren giggled.

“I was thinking, do you want to go and get something to eat?” Goro asked, grabbing his briefcase.

“If you can convince Boss to let me out.” Ren said. 

“I’m sure I can. I am the Charismatic Detective after all.” Goro said.

Ren giggled. The pair headed downstairs and walked over to Sojiro who looked at the pair. Ren sighed.

“Sorry to bother you Boss, but is it okay if I borrow Ren. We made plans to go out today.” Goro asked.

Sojiro sighed.

“I don’t know.” Sojiro said. “After today, I think it’s best that she stays here.”

Ren sighed.

“Sorry.” Ren whispered.

“It’s okay, you didn’t plan on having a panic attack today.” Goro assured her, turning around.

“Panic attack?” Sojiro said, shocked.

Ren looked at him shocked, then down as she shifted her weight. So that’s what he’s doing.

“D-Don’t tell him!” Ren cried.

“Wait kid, you had a panic attack.” Sojiro said, shocked.

Ren moaned in frustration. 

“I-I don’t go well in big crowds. I didn’t know where to go and I-I just freaked out and found myself in an alley. I was so scared, I couldn’t breathe.” Ren explained.

“She called me, I had to calm her down. That alone took some time.” Goro started. “I of course was able to leave what I was doing to go to her aid. Once she calmed down enough, I escorted her to school.”

“Please stop.” Ren cried.

Sojiro sighed.

“This is so embarrassing.” Ren whispered.

“I… I guess it couldn’t be helped.” Sojiro said. “Fine, but bring her back straight after you’re done.”

“Yes Boss, I promise.” Goro assured him. 

Ren grabbed Goro’s hand and the pair headed off. Once outside and out of sight of Sojiro, the pair started running. They made it to the station as the train pulled up. The pair quickly got on and Ren sighed.

“How did you know that would work?” Ren asked.

“He’s a father, is he not.” Goro said.

Ren sighed, thinking about Futaba. The young girl who is too scared to leave her room, let alone the house. The girl she will save again.

“We’ll save them all.” Ren whispered.

“Yes, we will.” Goro assured her.

They ate at a cute café, there was a range of teas and sweets. Ren enjoyed more than she likes to admit. Once they enjoyed their meals, they headed back. Making it in front of Leblanc, Ren turned around and Goro pulled her into a kiss.

“We’re in public.” Ren reminded him.

“I know, but I just had to.” Goro said. “I’ll be off, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Ren whispered.

Goro walked off and Ren headed inside.

“Friends, huh?” Sojiro said.

Ren goes red, seeing Sojiro staring at her.

“Well… it’s…” Ren said.

Sojiro chuckled. Ren bowed.

“I’m sorry we took longer than expected. I’m sure you’re a busy man.” Ren apologised.

Sojiro sighed as he got up and walked up to her. Ren stood up and looked at him worried. He seems different.

“Here.” Sojiro said.

Ren saw a key in his hand. Slowly, she took it.

“A key?” Ren whispered.

“It’s to the shop.” Sojiro told her.

Ren looked at him shocked, this shouldn’t be happening. She just moved here, this doesn’t happen till next month.

“What is it?” Sojiro asked.

Ren quickly looked away.

“I-I wasn’t expecting it, sorry.” Ren apologised.

Sojiro sighed.

“So, why don’t you tell me about your boyfriend?” Sojiro asked.

Ren looked at the older man.

“Huh, oh. Goro is a third year, I don’t remember his school but he misses a lot due him being an ace detective. He lives alone, his mother passed away when he was little, it’s not my place to say much on that. Father wasn’t around.” Ren explained.

“A detective, huh?” Sojiro said.

“We met by luck and just hit it off.” Ren confessed. “It turns out that long-distance relationships are really hard like everyone says.”

Sojiro chuckled, then sighed.

“I also should apologise.” Sojiro started.

“Huh?” Ren gasped.

Why was everything changing?

“I went over your family contacts and realised you only gave me your brother's number. I called him and asked him about your parents, and he explained about the accident.” Sojiro explained. “It… it must have been tough, watching both your parents die right in front of you at such a young age. I… I had no idea. I’m sorry.”

Ren gasped.

“It’s still hard talking about it.” Ren confessed. “Mum and I had a fight too, so I’ll never get a chance to say sorry to her.”

Sojiro looked at her worried.

“Mum probably died thinking I hated her.” Ren added. “I really am a terrible daughter, huh.” 

“Hey, don’t say that!” Sojiro told her.

Ren gasped, feeling tears starting. Ren quickly took her glasses off and wiped her eyes.

“It’s late, why don’t you go to bed.” Sojiro told her.

Ren nodded.

“Right, night Boss.” Ren said, walking off.

Making it upstairs, Ren sat down and sighed.

‘What the hell? Boss shouldn’t be talking to me like that! He should still be warning me that my life isn’t a free one in that harsh tone of his.’ Ren thought. 

Ren looked at the key.

‘A month early, what the hell?’ Ren thought.

Ren gasped in pain as her head started pounding for a few seconds, then quickly stopped. Ren sighed, another death. Ren opens her messenger, she needs to update Goro.

**Ren:** The weirdest thing just happened.

**Ren:** First, Boss saw you kiss me! 

**Ren:** So now, he knows we’re dating.

**Goro:** Is that a bad thing?

**Ren:** No.

**Ren:** But it gets weirder.

**Ren:** Boss gave me the key to the café. He doesn’t normally do that till next month.

**Ren:** Then we had a talk about my parents, due to him calling my brother.

**Ren:** He’s NEVER done that.

**Goro:** It seems our actions are truly changing things.

**Goro:** Well, I guess saying you had a panic attack worried him.

**Goro:** Thus him wanting to call your parents.

**Goro:** Have you had panic attacks before?

**Ren:** Ah… Yeah, five last year.

**Ren:** Don’t ask about it though!

**Goro:** Of course, but I think you might be overthinking things.

**Goro:** Things will change with every action we change.

**Goro:** Some for better and some, sadly, for the worse.

**Ren:** You’re right.

**Ren:** I just want to let you know.

**Goro:** Of course.

**Goro:** If you have a key means you can travel at night sooner.

**Ren:** I can save Shiho.

**Goro:** Yes, we can.

**Ren:** God I love you.

**Ren:** I’m going to buy some storage boxes! Bring some clothes over!

**Goro:** I’ll think about it.

**Ren:** Think harder!

**Goro:** Night Ren.

Ren sighed. Things were changing too quickly for her to grasp. Will tomorrow even work? What the hell is she going to do about Ryuji? Ren sighed in frustration. Too much to think about tonight. She’s tired. Ren laid down on the bed and sighed. Her phone then started ringing. Ren jumped, Akira! Ren grabbed her phone and looked at it, her big brother. Ren answered it as she sat up.

“Aki! Thank goodness you called.” Ren said.

_ “I got word you had a panic attack.” Akira said. “What happened sis? I had to explain to Sakura everything about the accident to you having panic attacks when things get really bad.”  _

“I freaked out, okay.” Ren cried. “I called a friend and he came to my aid.” 

Ren sighed.

“Thanks though, I was way too scared to tell him.” Ren whispered.

_ “It’s fine sis.” Akira assured her. “How’s school?” _

“Bad. The whole school knows about my record.” Ren answered. 

_ “I was afraid that would happen.” Akira confessed. “Do you know how?” _

“I hear it was a teacher.” Ren answered.

_ “For real!?” Akira said, shocked. “You just have the worst luck with teachers.” _

“I know!” Ren cried. “It’s fine, I can handle it. It’s the same at home.”

_ “I know, I just wish you didn’t have to.” Akira admitted. “How is there?” _

“It’s okay, I only made it to one class. Due to the accident, school ended early.” Ren explained.

Ren moaned, of course Goro still had to cause that accident.

_ “I saw, scary.” Akira said. _

Ren sighed.

“We’re going to be okay Aki, I don’t know how but we will.” Ren told him.

_ “We will sis.” Akira assured her. _

“And you make sure you stay healthy. Your health isn’t the best as it is.” Ren told him. “If I find out you miss a meal or meds or over work yourself, I’ll be on the first train home. Oh, and keep your pill dispensers full! I brought two for a reason!”

Akira started laughing.

_ “Okay sis.” Akira said. “But shall I remind you, I’m older.” _

“Please, if it wasn’t for me we would be in such a shitty position.” Ren reminded him.

Akira sighed.

_ “I know.” Akira whispered. _

“It’s late. I’m tired. Kiss Akari good night for me.” Ren said.

_ “I will sis. She’s half asleep when I came out to call you.” Akira said. “I love you.” _

“I love you too.” Ren said. “Night.”

_ “Night.” Akira whispered. _

Ren hung up. Ren felt tears in her eyes. She’s been trapped in the city for so long, all she wants to do is be with her family. Ren started crying as she laid down.


	3. Returning to the Castle of Lust

Ren woke up and looked around, then sighed. Another visit to the Velvet Room, the same as before. Nothing changed there. The day was normal, nothing changed there either. After class, Ren sighed as she left to see Kamoshida talking to Ann. Ren sighed as she stared at Ann. She walked off and Kamoshida headed upstairs. 

“Hang on, Ann.” Ren whispered.

Ren headed downstairs, Goro is already on his way, canceling everything to the day.

“Yo.” Ryuji said as Ren made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Ren stopped, looking at him.

“What’s up?” Ren greeted.

“I wanna talk about that castle from yesterday.” Ryuji started. “I tried telling myself it was all just a dream… but I couldn’t do it all. I can’t act like nothing happened. It’s all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all.”

Ren smiled.

“What about it?” Ren asked.

“I wanna find out what’s up with that place, no matter what.” Ryuji told her. “And y’know, you’re the only persona I can rely on for this stuff. So, you in?”

“You’re in luck, I’m going back today myself.” Ren told him.

“W-Wait, you are!?” Ryuji said, shocked.

“Something is wrong in this school and I want to get to the bottom of it. Asking around here is useless. That place is all I got.” Ren confessed. “I found someone else to join us. We just have to wait for him.”

Ren ran to the alley across from them and yawned as she pulled her smoke out. Ryuji walked over.

“You smoke?” Ryuji said, shocked.

Ren nodded, placing a smoke between her lips. Putting the packet away, she pulled the light out and lit it, taking a deep breath as she put the light away. Ren looked away as she exhaled, making sure the smoke stayed away from Ryuji. Ren looked at him.

“Okay, so I know how to get back in.” Ren told him. “Do you have any plans once we’re in?”

“Plans?” Ryuji repeated.

“No, all right.” Ren said. “I guess that was asking for too much.”

“Hey, don’t say it like that!” Ryuji snapped. “And I do!”

Ren giggled.

“Okay, since you know the way back, how?” Ryuji asked.

“I have a navigation app.” Ren answered.

“A navigation app?” Ryuji repeated. “I heard stuff that sounded like one coming from your phone. Y’know, didn’t it say stuff like, returned to the real world, or something like that?”

Ren nodded.

“And that is how we are going to get back.” Ren told him.

“Alright.” Ryuji said.

Goro walked over and Ryuji jumped.

“Did I keep you waiting?” Goro asked.

“It’s fine.” Ren assured him. “Got the goods?”

“I did. Just a couple of powerful painkillers, yeah?” Goro said.

Ren nodded, taking one last drag of her smoke and putting it out on the wall, then put the butt into her pocket. Ren walked closer to the boys.

“Ready?” Ren asked.

“Yeah, let’s do this!” Ryuji answered.

Goro chuckled.

“I must say, I am excited to see this castle.” Goro said.

Ren opened the MetaNav, going back into the Palace. Ryuji looked back as the school changed into the castle.

“Look! It’s the castle from yesterday!” Ryuji said.

Ryuji looked around, then ran over. Ren looked at Goro, his black outfit. 

“Straight to Loki, huh?” Ren said.

“There’s no need to hide who I really am.” Goro said.

“Fair enough.” Ren agreed. “I kinda like it.”

Ren chuckled.

“Let’s go, Crow.” Ren said. “Also, bare with Ryuji.”

Goro nodded and the pair headed over. Ryuji was still shocked.

“We made it back. That means what happened yesterday was for real too.” Ryuji said. “Yeargh! Those clothes!”

Ren chuckled, fixing her gloves.

“And you too!” Ryuji said, shocked, looking at Goro. “What’s with that outfit?” 

Ren smirked.

“You jelly?” Ren asked.

“I-I ain’t jealous!” Ryuji told her.

Ren chuckled.

“I don’t get it either.” Ryuji said. “What’s going on here!? This makes no effin’ sense at all.”

“Hey!” a voice called out.

Ren, Goro and Ryuji looked over to see Morgana.

“Morgana.” Ren whispered.

“Stop making a commotion.” Morgana warned them.

“Ah, you.” Ryuji said.

“The Shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be. To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape and you brought a friend.” Morgana explained.

“What is this place? Is it the school?” Ryuji asked.

“That’s right.” Morgana answered.

“But it’s a castle!” Ryuji yelled.

“This castle is the school. But only to this castle’s ruler.” Morgana told him.

“The castle’s ruler?” Ryuji repeated.

“I think you called him Kamoshida? It’s how his distorted heart views the school.” Morgana explained.

“Is this normal?” Goro asked softly so only Ren heard him.

“Yeah.” Ren answered just as softly.

“Kamoshida… Distorted…?” Ryuji whispered.

Ryuji looked at Ren who shook her head.

“Explain it in a way that makes sense!” Ryuji demeaned.

“I shouldn’t have expected a moron to get it.” Morgana said.

“What’d you say!?” Ryuji said.

Ryuji and Goro jumped to the sound of screaming.

“What was that!?” Ryuji asked.

“It must be the slaves captive here.” Morgana answered.

“For real!?” Ryuji said, shocked.

They then heard more screams.

“Oh, shit! It’s for real!” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed.

“We saw other guys held captive here yesterday. I’m pretty sure they’re from our school.” Ryuji remembered.

“Most likely on Kamoshida’s orders. It’s nothing out of the ordinary; it’s like that every day here. What’s more, you two escaped yesterday. He must have lost his temper quite a bit.” Morgana explained.

“That son of a bitch!” Ryuji yelled.

“Ryuji?” Morgana said, confused.

“This is bullshit!” Ryuji shouted.

Running to the door, he slammed against it. Ren sighed.

“You hear me Kamoshida!?” Ryuji called out.

“Doing that isn’t going to open it, you know.” Morgana told him. “Still, it seems you have your reasons.”

“Hey Monamona!” Ryuji said, walking back.

“It’s Morgana.” Morgana corrected him with a glare.

“Do you know where those voices are coming from?” Ryuji asked.

“You want me to take you there?” Morgana questioned.

Morgana looked at Ren and Goro.

“Well, I guess I could guide you there. But only if they come with us, especially the Frizzy Hair.” Morgana told him.

“I’m in.” Ren told him.

“As am I.” Goro agreed.

“It’s settled then!” Morgana said.

“For real!?” Ryuji said.

Ren and Goro looked at each other, then at Ryuji.

“Thanks man.” Ryuji whispered.

“All right, let’s do this. Follow me!” Morgana told them.

They came to the shaft where they escaped yesterday.

“This is our infiltration point.” Morgana told the pair.

Ren tilted her head.

“Ain’t that where we escaped outta last time?” Ryuji asked.

Ren sighed.

“That’s right. Not bargaining in the entrance is one of the basics of phantom thievery.” Morgana explained.

“How’re we supposed to know about that stuff?” Ryuji complained.

Morgana jumped out, then looked at the pair.

“I’ll make sure to teach you as we go. Come on and follow me.” Morgana told the pair.

Morgana heads inside. Ren sighed, turning to Ryuji.

“So, uh… sorry for draggin’ you into all this.” Ryuji apologised. “But I just can’t forgive that bastard Kamoshida doin’ whatever the hell he wants!”

“It seems he is an unforgivable man.” Goro said.

“It’s fine, Ryuji.” Ren assured him.

“Really though, thanks for comin’ along. I owe you big time!” Ryuji said.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Ren said, jumping up. “Shall we ladies.”

Ren headed in and they started making their way, nothing changed. They ran into a Shadow and Morgana gave her the normal run down, though having Goro makes this interesting. They came to the bridge and ran across. Ryuji ran to the cell and Ren sighed.

“Why ain’t anyone here?” Ryuji asked.

Ren walked over with Morgana close behind him. Ryuji turned around.

“Dammit, they were here before! Where’d they go!?” Ruiji asked.

“Quiet down!” Morgana warned him.

“Oh yeah, there were more of ’em further in too!” Ryuji remembered.

Running off, Ren sighed as she crossed her arms, looking at Morgana.

“They might have been transferred already.” Morgana said.

“That makes sense.” Ren agreed.

Ren looked at Goro, then nodded. Ryuji then came running back.

“Crap, I can hear footsteps comin’! Lots of ’em!” Ryuji told the pair.

“It would be a problem if they discovered us now.” Morgana pointed out.

Morgana ran to the door opposite of the cell, Ren, Goro and Ryuji ran over.

“Let’s head into this room. We should be able to hide in here until they leave.” Morgana told the pair.

The group ran inside. Ren slammed the door shut, as she was the last one in, then looked around the small room. Morgana was standing on the table while Ryuji was by it, trying to catch his breath and Goro was next to her. 

“The Shadow probably won’t come in here.” Morgana told them.

Ren looked at Ryuji who was gasping and panting.

“How can you tell?” Ryuji asked.

“There’s a lack of distortion here, meaning the ruler’s control over this area is weak.” Morgana explained.

Ren smirked as the room changed into a classroom, then changed back.

“Is this a classroom?!” Ryuji asked.

“Now do you understand?” Morgana asked. “This place is another reality that the ruler’s heart projects.”

“This is Kamoshida’s reality? Shit makes no sense at all!” Ryuji snapped.

“One could say it’s a world in which one’s distorted desires have materialized. I call such a place, a Palace.” Morgana told them.

“A Palace?” Ryuji repeated.

“This is happening because he thinks the school is his own castle.” Morgana told them.

“So it became like this ’cause he just thought of it!?” Ryuji questioned, then chuckled. “That son of a bitch!”

“You must really hate this Kamoshida guy.” Morgana pointed out.

“Hate doesn’t even cover how I feel.” Ryuji admitted. “Everything is that asshole’s fault!”

“I don’t know what happened between you two, but don’t let your emotions get the better of you. His lackeys are everywhere inside.” Morgana warned him.

Ren sighed, grabbing the left side of her neck. Having to go through all this again is so tiring. Morgana looked at her.

“You two are curious about your outfits, aren’t you?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah, I’m curious as hell about it too.” Ryuji added.

Ren let her arm drop to her side.

“That’s also because of this world.” Morgana told them.

“More stuff that makes no sense.” Ryuji complained.

“Anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within his Palace. A school can turn into a castle like this, after all. In order to prevent such distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion. Your appearance is a manifestation of that. It’s the image of rebellion that you hold within.” Morgana explained.

“Image of rebellion.” Ren repeated, looking at herself.

She does love this outfit. Ren chuckled as she fixed her gloves, looking at Goro who was smiling. 

“Uuugh, I’m so fed up with all this!” Ryuji yelled. “I’m more curious about you than her clothes! What the hell are you anyway!?”

“I’m a human! An honest to go human!” Morgana answered.

“No, you’re obviously more like a cat!” Ryuji pointed out.

“This is, well… because I lost my true form.” Morgana told him. “I think.”

“You think?” Ryuji questioned.

“But I do know how to regain my true form.” Morgana admitted. “The reason why I snuck in here was for preliminary investigation of those means.”

Morgana then looked away.

“Well, I ended up getting caught though.” Morgana added.

“You poor thing.” Ren said.

“Besides, I’ve been tortured by Kamoshida too!” Morgana confessed. “I’m gonna make him pay for sure!”

“Morgana.” Ren whispered.

“What is this, a comic book? This is seriously crazy.” Ryuji said.

“If we’re gonna keep going, we should hurry along.” Morgana told them, then looked at Ren and Goro. “I’ll be counting on your skills this time too, rookies. Got it?”

“Of course! I won’t hold back.” Ren assured him.

“Neither will I.” Goro said.

Ryuji turned to Ren.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna force it all on you. I thought it might help so…” Ryuji started, pulling out a gun.

Ren looked at him.

“I brought this just in case. It’s a model gun though, so it only makes sounds!” Ryuji added.

“That’s a toy!” Morgana yelled.

“But it looks totally real, so it’ll at least freak ’em out.” Ryuji told him. “I brought some medicine too. You know what they say, providing’ is pre… something. Huh? Huh?”

Ren giggled. She knows Goro already has his.

“So you were planning this from the start.” Morgana said. “Well, fine. If you're ready to go, we’ll resume our infiltration.”

Ren nodded, taking the gun and medicine from Ryuji.

“Cool.” Ren whispered, scanning the gun.

She puts it away.

“Good work.” Ren praised.

“There should still be soldiers outside. Let’s take note of the situation and get out of there.” Morgana told the pair.

The rest of the run was the same. She won’t lie, having Goro next to her made her happier than it should. Though, seeing the abuse again really pissed her off and reminded her what she’s fighting for. After overstaying their welcome, the group retreats to be ambushed, like always. Even with the three of them, they were still knocked down. Ryuji awakened his Persona and they took the Shadows down. 

After the long monologue from Shadow Kamoshida and Princess Ann showing up, they made it out. Ren looked at Goro, then at Ryuji and Morgana. They were safe. With her normal complement and planning, the trio ran on Morgana, like they always do. Ren felt bad, but she knows she’ll see him soon enough.

“Thank god. We’re back.” Ryuji said.

Ren chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Goro’s arm. Goro smiled. 

“I dragged you around a lot, huh. Sorry.” Ryuji apologised.

Ren nodded.

“I’m dead tired. How are you two holding up?” Ryuji asked.

Goro sighed.

“Sore.” Goro answered.

“I’m so exhausted. I need a nap.” Ren answered.

“Me too… man, I’m gonna sleep like a rock when I get home.” Ryuji admitted. “But damn, if what we saw was for real, this is gonna get good. I totally remember the faces of the guys Kamoshida was treatin’ like slaves. Once we make ’em fess up to any physical abuse, Kamoshida will be done.”

Ren nodded.

“So, wanna help me look for those guys or any witnesses?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll help.” Ren answered.

“Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” Ryuji said.

“I’m sure I’ll hear some news from you two.” Goro said. “But to think this is going unnoticed.”

Ren giggled. Ryuji looked away.

“Hey, so…” Ryuji started, looking at Ren. “If you’re thinking of laying low ’cause you got a record, I don’t think that’ll help. Everyone already knows. They totally got you pegged as a criminal.”

Ren sighed.

“How’d that happen?” Ren asked softly.

Of course she already knows. Ryuji looked at her, crossing his arms.

“Kamoshida opened his damn mouth!” Ryuji told her.

“A teacher?” Goro said, shocked. 

“No one else besides a teacher couldn’t leak it that fast!” Ryuji told her. “It doesn’t matter if it’s a student or a club; that asshole just wrecks things he doesn’t agree with. Just like he did with me!”

Ren gasped.

“Ryuji.” Goro said.

“No one will take anything I say seriously. Still, those rumours about him getting physical might be real. And after seein’ Kamoshida’s distorted-heart thing in person, there’s no way I can just sit back!” Ryuji admitted.

Ren nodded.

“We will stop him.” Ren told him.

Ryuji looked at her shocked.

“I agree. This man needs to be stopped at once.” Goro agreed.

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji cheered. “I’m counting on you two! Don’t worry; I’m hyped about this too!” 

Ren smiled. Ryuji’s stomach then groweld and Ren giggled.

“Oh, I haven’t eaten anything since lunch.” Ryuji said. “It’d be weird splittin’ off now, so why don’t we grab a bite to eat somewhere?”

“Come on Goro, food!” Ren whined.

“Of course.” Goro said.

“Yes!” Ren cheered.

“Just follow me.” Ryuji said. “I mean, I totally gotta hear about your past!”

“It’s not that interesting.” Ren whispered.

The trio headed to Ore no Beko, Ren explained her background to Ryuji and like always, he exploded. After a nice meal, they all swapped contacts and the group headed off. Ren and Goro made it to Leblanc, they walked in to see Sojiro sitting on a stool with a paper.

“You’re home.” Sojiro said.

“Mm-hm.” Ren hummed.

“Did you make it to school okay today?” Sojiro asked.

“I did, now I know how to walk there from the station.” Ren answered softly.

“Just stay away from bad influences, okay?” Sojiro told her.

“Okay.” Ren whispered.

Goro and Ren started making their way to the attic. Sojiro got up, sitting his paper down. Ren and Goro stopped, looking back.

“Well, I’m gonna head home for the night now I know you’re back safe.” Sojiro told her. “Also, a box came for you. I took it upstairs for you.”

“Right, of course. Thanks Boss.” Ren whispered. “Night.”

Ren and Goro headed upstairs. Ren saw the large box and chuckled.

“Expecting it?” Goro asked.

Ren nodded.

**Ryuji:** Hey, I decided to go ahead and message you.

**Ryuji:** Can you see this?

**Ren:** Nope

**Ryuji:** You SO can!

**Goro:** Very immature Ren.

**Ren:** What’s up Ryuji?

**Ryuji:** I’m gonna be counting on you tomorrow, OK?

**Ren:** Got it.

**Ryuji:** Great!

**Goro:** I’m sorry I won’t be able to assist you both.

**Ryuji:** It’s fine man, we’ll let you know how it goes.

**Ryuji:** Welp, seeya tomorrow!

**Ryuji:** Let’s save those guys who’ve been gettin abused. The three of us!

**Ren:** You know it.

Ren chuckled as she looked at Goro.

“How does it feel to go through our first Palace?” Ren asked.

“It’s… different.” Goro answered. “When I joined, you all knew what you were doing. Seeing how you all started, it’s different as well as interesting.”

Ren nodded.

“As you know, nothing is going to work tomorrow.” Ren said. 

“I can’t understand why such abuse is going unnoticed.” Goro confessed.

“It’s all Principal Kobayakawa, he’s covering it all up.” Ren told him. “Can’t risk anything to happen to his star.”

Goro sighed.

“And since you killed Principal Kobayakawa in all the loops, it’s safe he knows too much.” Ren added.

“Indeed.” Goro said. “He’s part Conspiracy.”

“Conspiracy?” Ren repeated.

“It’s a group behind all the corruption. One of their main goals is to get Shido elected as prime minister. In order to ensure they are unopposed conventionally, they have quickly brought or blackmailed the media, the Yakuza, the police force and the current government to serve them solely.” Goro explained. “Kobayakawa plans on exposing it, so I was sent to silence him.”

Ren moaned.

“We need to change his heart and send him fleeing.” Ren said. “He’s too much of a liability to our plan. I don’t care if I have to call help to send him running.”

“When do you want to do that?” Goro asked.

“After Makoto joins.” Ren answered. “I want to try to keep as many of the original members as I can. Ann I understand if we can’t, but saving Shiho is more important.”

“I agree.” Goro said. “The plan stays the same.”

Ren smiled.

“I better head off. You have a big day tomorrow.” Goro said.

“Bring clothes so you can stay!” Ren whined.

Goro chuckled.

“Next time, I will.” Goro said.

“Promise?” Ren said.

“I promise.” Goro assured her.

Walking him out, Goro gives Ren a kiss goodbye and heads off. Ren smiled as she headed back in, checking the sign, and locked up. She went over everything downstairs, before going back up. Ren yawned as she moved the box to the side. She’ll unpack another day. She then got ready for bed and sat at her desk with a smoke when her phone went off. She pulled it out to see it was the group chat.

**Ryuji:** That thingy on your phone was some red eyeball icon, right?

**Ren:** Yeah, that’s right.

**Ryuji:** We ended up at that weird place when we used this nav app, right?

**Ren:** Yes Ryuji.

**Ren:** That’s how it works.

**Ren:** Why?

**Ryuji:** I found it on my phone too!

**Ryuji:** I don’t even remember installing it!

**Ren:** That’s creepy.

**Ren:** Though…

**Ren:** Same thing happened to me.

**Goro:** Same for me, I’ve had mine for quite some time too.

**Ryuji:** For real. What is this thing…?

**Ryuji:** Think it’s being downloaded on its own somehow?

**Ren:** Makes sense since none of us downloaded it.

**Ryuji:** It’s dangerous to use something without knowing what it is…

**Ryuji:** But with it, we can go to that weird place, right?

**Ren:** Right.

**Ryuji:** Basically, it’s gonna depend on how we use it.

**Ryuji:** But first we gotta find evidence for the beatings.

**Ryuji:** I’m counting on you, all right? Don’t go ditching school on me.

**Ren:** Dude, I’m on probation.

**Ren:** I’ll get into huge trouble if I do!

**Goro:** Indeed you will, Boss wouldn’t like it either.

**Goro:** I managed to cover up you being late once.

**Ryuji:** Seriously?

**Ren:** And I am so thankful for it!

**Ren:** So stop bringing it up!

**Ren:** You’re the worst!

**Goro:** Take care, team.

Ren sighed.

“God I love him.” Ren whispered to herself.

Ren giggled. Things are going to be interesting in this loop.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love starting things.... I hope you enjoyed, this is just a little fun I wanted to do and share


End file.
